1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of skiing. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the art of ski boots. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to attachments for ski boots which facilitate the walking thereon.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains, it is extremely difficult and cumbersome to walk while wearing ski boots. This is especially so when walking is attempted for extended periods of time. This is attributable to the fact that the ski boot is, in and of itself, heavy and cumbersome. Furthermore, its purpose is to facilitate skiing and not walking. Thus, it applies pressure to areas of the leg, including the ankles and the calves which are not ordinarily encountered with shoes. Thus, ordinarily, after finishing skiing for any extended period of time, one ordinarily observes a skier removing the boot and replacing them with after ski boots. If the skier then desires to return to the ski slopes, this requires a further change from the after ski boot to the ski boot. This is a readily observed fact whether the skier returns to the ski slopes quickly or waits extended periods.
It is to be appreciated from the preceding that a major contribution to the art would be provided if there were to be devised an attachment for the ski boot which would facilitate walking while elevating the discomfitures associated with the ski boot while attempting to walk therewith. The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, provides such a device.
Heretofore, the prior art has disclosed devices which contemplate facilitating walking. See, inter alia,
It will be appreciated from a review of the prior art that such devices are not readily adaptable to ski boots. Furthermore, it will be appreciated that such devices cannot readily be attached and detached from a ski boot or other type of footwear. Again, the present invention overcomes such problems.